


Find Them, and Trust Them

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Any Platonic RelationshipFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: i prompted this last year, and i don't think it was ever filled, so...Do Not Wants: N/APrompt:“You won’t understand what I mean now, but someday you will: the only trick of friendship, I think, is to find people who are better than you are—not smarter, not cooler, but kinder, and more generous, and more forgiving—and then to appreciate them for what they can teach you, and to try to listen to them when they tell you something about yourself, no matter how bad—or good—it might be, and to trust them, which is the hardest thing of all. But the best, as well.”― Hanya Yanagihara, A Little Life





	Find Them, and Trust Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts), [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



> This has a Kuroo POV, also what better day to post this than Fukunaga's birthday?

One day you told me  
That friendship was about finding someone better  
And then trusting them

You were right  
I didn’t understand you then

But then I found him  
With his puns and snark  
And we became closer

One day he told me  
Even rest is important  
For I was overworking myself  
So I listened to him

One day he told me  
That he was glad he could be himself  
For I was never one to cast judgement  
So I listened to him

One day you told me  
That friendship was about finding someone better  
And then trusting them

You were right  
I didn’t understand you then

But I think I understand you now


End file.
